The present invention is directed to a travel mug configured to blend food and a method thereof and, more particularly, to a travel mug or a travel mug blender that is capable of being transported with the user and for mounting to a conventional kitchen or household blender for blending food therein.
Travel mugs or beverage containers, particularly personal hot beverage cups for coffee or hot chocolate and personal cold beverage cups for smoothies, are well known in the art. Such mugs or cups are usually well insulated and allow a user to drink or sip the hot or cold beverage while the user is traveling or on the go. Typically, a user will blend the beverage or smoothie at home, pour the contents from the blender into the travel mug or cup and head out the door to begin the day. A typical travel mug includes a cup body having an open top, a closed bottom, a cavity therein and a removable cap enclosing the open top of the cup body.
Problems arise for the user later in the day when the blended beverage, food or smoothie, within the mug begins to settle toward the bottom of the cup body and the drink is no longer properly mixed to the user's taste preferences. When the user begins to drink the blended food beverage or smoothie later in the afternoon, the taste of the blended food or beverage is usually not desired or a taste that is expected by the user. It would be desirable to provide a travel mug that is adapted for being transported with a user as typical travel mugs or cups are and for mounting to a conventional blender for blending food or beverages therein. Such a travel mug or cup that attaches to a conventional blender would allow a user to create blended food or a blended drink directly within the travel mug or cup. Also, a user would have the capability of remixing or stirring the contents within the travel mug without the need to remove the food or beverage from the cup body.
Further, when transferring blended food or a blended drink from a typical blender into a travel mug or cup, the blended food stuff can create quite a mess if a user is not careful to slowly pour the blended contents into the travel mug. Therefore, it would be desirable to create a travel mug that is adapted for mounting to a conventional blender for blending food stuff directly within the travel mug to prevent the blended food stuff from creating a mess on the exterior of the travel mug.